


The Analysis

by orphan_account



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, No Dialogue, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-06
Updated: 2007-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't ship Scully/Mulder - they were one of my favourite fictional special-friends pairs - but then the ship became canon. Oh well. Here's 200 words on that.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Analysis

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't ship Scully/Mulder - they were one of my favourite fictional special-friends pairs - but then the ship became canon. Oh well. Here's 200 words on that.

Dana's not sure if the first time she wanted Mulder to kiss her it was out of a romantic interest. Certainly it was nothing like any other crush she's had. Attraction has always been preceded by that communion of souls that arises from sharing dreams and experiences, those things that matter little, or more than anything else: childhood, religion, perception – a communication that was the antithesis of her relationship with Mulder. Perhaps that first, confusing moment, when the idea and the desire blossomed – impossible to tell apart, so fast was the transition from one to the other – was not born out of hidden sexual tension; perhaps it was a desire, rather, for just that communion which might occur afterwards, and lead – if not to love, to emotional intimacy, with the central person in her life. But such moments change everything, whatever their first cause. This one landed her in the love of her life – born, like no other, from a wordless intimacy – a devotion quite beyond ordinary communication. With no words, companionship had transformed into a law of nature, love into a matter of fact, and desire came to her as a divine fire sent from above to obliterate her.


End file.
